


In The Days Of Old

by Morwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deutsch | German, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: „Wie lange schon...?“, fragte Thor.„Wie lange ich dich geliebt habe?“, erwiderte Loki.- Eine Geschichte aus den Jugendjahren von Thor und Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In The Days Of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-Fill für Twitter.

Thor war kaum sechshundert Sommer alt, als er zum ersten Mal eine Maid in sein Bett nahm.

Er war kein Mann, noch nicht ganz, aber er war in den letzten Jahren in die Höhe geschossen und hatte durch sein Schwertkampftraining gehörig an Muskelmasse dazugewonnen. Seine Wangen waren nicht länger glatt, sondern mit goldenem Flaum bedeckt, der ihn älter aussehen ließ, als er war, und Thor entgingen die Blicke nicht, die die Frauen ihm nachwarfen, wann immer er durch die Straßen von Asgard schritt.

Thor lernte viel in jener Nacht, die er mit der jungen Zofe im Bett verbrachte, und nachdem sich ihre Wege in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder getrennt hatten, eilte er aufgeregt zu seinem Bruder, um ihm von seiner Erfahrung zu erzählen.

„Gratulation“, sagte Loki voller Desinteresse. „Du hast die Freuden des Fleisches für dich entdeckt.“

Es war nicht ganz das, was Thor gehofft hatte von seinem Bruder zu hören.

Doch Loki war auch nicht wie Thor.

Er war stiller, zurückhaltender, beobachtender. Zwar war er mittlerweile fast so groß wie sein Bruder, doch er war wesentlich schlanker, blasser und zog selten die Blicke auf sich. Er bevorzugte die Gesellschaft von Gelehrten und Büchern, anstatt die von Kriegern und Met. Thor war gutmütig und in Diskussionen oft unbeholfen, Loki hingegen war kalkulierend und scharfzüngig.

Und trotz – oder vielleicht auch gerade _aufgrund_ – ihrer Unterschiede liebte Thor ihn mehr als alles andere, denn Loki war von Kindesbeinen an immer sein bester Freund und engster Verbündeter gewesen, derjenige, dem er stets all seine Sorgen und Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb Lokis Reaktion ihn in diesem Moment ein wenig verletzte.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich für mich freuen“, erwiderte er enttäuscht.

Eine Vielzahl von Emotionen huschte für einen kurzen Augenblick über Lokis Gesicht, bevor die Gleichgültigkeit zurückkehrte.

„Du hast es geschafft, eine Frau zu befriedigen“, sagte er. „Nichts daran ist außergewöhnlich.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Thor. Und in einem Anflug von Grausamkeit fügte er hinzu: „Wieso ist es _dir_ dann bisher noch nicht gelungen?“

In der Stille, die daraufhin folgte, wurde Thor mit einem Mal klar, was er gesagt hatte, und er bereute seine gehässigen Worte sofort wieder.

Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

Loki hatte den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet und sein sonst so blasses Gesicht war vor Scham rot angelaufen.

Dann erhob er sich plötzlich ruckartig von seinem Bett und verließ den Raum.

„Loki, warte!“, rief Thor ihm nach und sprang auf, doch sein Bruder war verschwunden.

Er sollte ihn für den Rest der Woche nicht wiedersehen.

Als der Sommer sich seinem Ende zuneigte und goldene Blätter von den Bäumen fielen, sah Thor seinen Bruder eines Abends zum ersten Mal in fremder Begleitung seine Gemächer betreten.

Er konnte das Gesicht der Person nicht erkennen, der Loki mit einem Lächeln die Tür öffnete, doch sie war hochgewachsen und ihre Schultern waren zu breit für die einer Frau.

Thor sah zu, wie die Tür von Lokis Gemächern hinter dem Paar ins Schloss fiel, und spürte ein hässliches, kleines Stechen in seiner Brust. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso es wehtat, dass sein Bruder ebenfalls damit begonnen hatte, sich Bettpartner zu wählen, doch er wagte es nicht, seine Gefühle zu der ganzen Situation näher zu untersuchen.

Stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt den Korridor entlang davon.

Als die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen fielen, war es für Thor keine Seltenheit mehr, Loki in der Begleitung anderer Männer zu sehen. Hatte er sich anfangs noch diskret mit ihnen in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen, so machte er bald kein Geheimnis mehr aus der Art seiner Beziehung zu ihnen.

Lange Blicke, häufige Berührungen und flüchtige Küsse in den Hallen des Schlosses ließen Thor mehr als einmal die Zähne zusammenbeißen, wann immer er seinen Bruder mit einem seiner Liebhaber sah.

Doch schlimmer noch, als sie zusammen zu sehen, war Lokis offene Zurschaustellung seiner Eroberungen. Jedes Mal wenn die Brüder sich begegneten, landete Thors Blick zuerst auf Lokis blassem Hals und Schlüsselbeinen, auf denen jeden Tag ein neuer, dunkler Fleck prangte, der von den nächtlichen Eroberungen seines Bruders zeugte.

Und es... es _gefiel_ Thor nicht.

Weniger der Anblick der Male, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Loki – der nie Interesse an den Zuneigungsbekundungen anderer gezeigt hatte – einen Fremden auf so intime Art an sich herangelassen hatte.

Es gefiel Thor nicht, doch noch weniger gefiel es ihm, dass es ihn so beschäftigte.

Was ging es ihn an, was sein Bruder im Privaten trieb...?

Der Winter brach an, als Thor endlich den Mut fand, sich bei seinem Bruder zu entschuldigen.

„Loki“, sagte er und zögerte, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte.

Sie saßen in Thors Gemächern und Loki, der es sich mit einem Buch auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatte, hob den Blick und sah seinen Bruder aufmerksam an.

„Ja?“

Thor räusperte sich.

„Es tut mir leid“, sprach er schließlich, weil Loki ihn eh durchschauen würde und es keinen Sinn hatte, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe. Es war nicht fair von mir, mich über dein Intimleben lustig zu machen. Was du tust oder nicht tust, ist allein deine Sache, Bruder, und es steht mir nicht zu, deine Entscheidungen zu verurteilen.“

„Hmm“, machte Loki und Thor entging der Anflug von Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht nicht.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Buch zu.

Doch Thor wusste, dass er nicht las, sondern über seine Worte nachdachte, und er zwang sich zur Geduld und wartete.

Schließlich erhob Loki wieder die Stimme, auch wenn sein Blick weiterhin auf die Seiten seines Buches gerichtet war.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung.“

Thors Schultern sackten herab und er konnte sein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht verbergen.

„Danke, Loki.“

„Hmm“, machte sein Bruder nur erneut, und Thor wusste, dass die Sache für ihn damit erledigt war.

Und ihm war mit einem Mal ein kleines bisschen leichter ums Herz.

Während Schneestürme vor den Toren von Asgard tobten, nahm die Anzahl von Lokis nächtlichen Besuchern langsam wieder ab.

Es waren nur noch zwei, drei Gesichter, die Thor regelmäßig in den Gemächern seines Bruders ein- und ausgehen sah, doch es kam auch vor, dass Loki tagelang keinen Besuch hatte. Thor fragte sich, ob diese Entwicklung mit seiner Entschuldigung zu tun hatte, aber wieso Loki seinetwegen weniger Liebhaber begrüßen sollte, dafür fand er keine Erklärung.

Es war nicht so, dass Thor selbst damit aufgehört hatte, Hofdamen und Kammermädchen in sein Bett zu nehmen, doch sein Interesse an kurzen Liebschaften schwand mit der Zeit, und stattdessen ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er die dunklen Male auf Lokis blasser Haut anstarrte und sich fragte, wie sein Bruder wohl reagiert hatte, als man sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

Hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und aufgeseufzt? Hatte er sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und versucht, keine verräterischen Laute von sich zu geben? Oder hatte er schamlos aufgestöhnt und die Finger in den Haaren seines Liebhabers vergraben, während dieser sich tief in ihm bewegt hatte...?

Und wieso – _wieso_ – konnte Thor nicht aufhören, über diese Dinge nachzudenken...?

„Thor“, sagte Loki eines Tages, als sie in der Bibliothek saßen und Thor sich einmal mehr seinen Tagträumen hingab.

Thor riss sich von dem Anblick der Bissspuren an Lokis Halsansatz los und sah seinem Bruder in die Augen.

„Hm?“

„Du starrst.“

Thor blinzelte und konnte nicht verhindern, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Loki hatte Recht. Er hatte ihn unverhohlen angestarrt, etwas, was ihm in letzter Zeit deutlich zu oft passierte.

„Verzeih mir, Bruder“, erwiderte er und wandte den Blick ab.

Loki ließ seine Hände sinken und die Illusionen, die er heraufbeschworen hatte, lösten sich auf.

„Was ist es?“, fragte er.

Doch Thor starrte nur stur auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen herab. „Nichts.“

„Unsinn.“

Loki rutschte näher an ihn heran und Thor zuckte kurz zusammen, als sein Bruder eine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn zwang, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Glaubst du, mir sind deine Blicke in letzter Zeit nicht aufgefallen?“, fragte Loki leise. „Wie sie an den Malen auf meiner Haut hängenbleiben?“

Thor erwiderte verzweifelt seinen Blick. „Loki, ich schwöre, ich... ich wollte nicht...“

„ _Was_ wolltest du nicht?“, verlangte Loki zu erfahren.

Thor schloss die Augen.

„Du bist mein Bruder und es geziemt sich nicht für mich, dich auf diese Weise anzusehen“, gab er schließlich sein schamvolles Geheimnis preis.

Loki war für eine Weile still; Thors Worte schienen ihn sichtlich zu beschäftigen.

Doch als er wieder seine Stimme erhob, klang er weder enttäuscht noch angewidert.

„Ich dachte lange Zeit, es wäre der Neid auf die Anzahl meiner Liebhaber gewesen, der dich so hat reagieren lassen“, sagte er. „Doch ich habe mich geirrt.“

Er umfasste das Gesicht seines Bruders mit beiden Händen.

„Thor“, sagte er. „Sieh mich an.“

Zögernd öffnete Thor die Augen. Loki erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick, doch in den Tiefen seiner grünen Augen entdeckte Thor Unsicherheit, Zweifel... und Hoffnung. Gefühle, die sein Bruder nicht gänzlich vor ihm verbergen konnte.

„Es war kein Neid, es war Eifersucht, nicht wahr?“, fragte Loki leise. „Eifersucht, weil nicht _du_ es warst, der mir diese Male zugefügt hat.“

Thor schluckte und nickte knapp. Er konnte die Worte nicht leugnen.

Seine stumme Antwort schien jedoch auszureichen, denn der Ausdruck auf Lokis Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal weicher.

„Dann erweise mir die Ehre und sei nächstes Mal derjenige, der mich markiert“, murmelte er.

Und es war riskant und unvernünftig, konnte sie doch jeden Moment einer der Bibliothekare in ihrer Ecke des weitläufigen Raumes entdecken, doch das hielt Thor nicht davon ab, seine Arme um Lokis schmale Schultern zu schlingen und ihn zu küssen.

„Wie lange?“, keuchte Thor, als sie sich in dieser Nacht im Kaminlicht seines Schlafgemachs liebten. „Wie lange schon...?“

„Wie lange ich dich geliebt habe?“, erwiderte Loki.

Sein Gesicht und Hals waren schweißbedeckt und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellen Zügen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Lust zusammen und er legte mit roten Wangen den Kopf zurück, als Thor einen ganz besonders empfindlichen Punkt in ihm rieb.

Es war ein Anblick, der sich für den Rest seines Lebens in Thors Gedächtnis einbrennen würde.

„So lange ich denken kann“, sagte Loki, als sie später auf einem Lager aus Fellen und Kissen vor dem Kamin lagen. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers verlieh seinen Zügen einen weichen Ausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht, wer ich ohne diese Liebe wäre.“

Thor presste einen Kuss auf Lokis Schulter, auf der ein neues Mal prangte, eines, das vor dieser Nacht noch nicht existiert hatte.

„Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit du es nie herausfinden musst“, erwiderte er und zog Loki in seine Arme, bevor er das Gesicht auf seine Brust bettete und die Augen schloss. „Du hast mein Wort.“

Und auch wenn noch keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass das Schicksal andere Pläne für sie haben sollte, war das für den Moment genug.


End file.
